


The World Is Burning

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much has been invested in a future she'll never see…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the S2 finale. For writers_choice, this is "loss."

James Ellison is a good man, honorable and kind. That might be how they got here.

The room crackles with broken electronics and rising flames, weighted with the end of Sarah's purpose and her only joy.

John is gone now, and she cannot protect him. She wonders if anyone will.

So much has been invested in a future she'll never see, a world that depends on her son to save it. She sacrificed her sense of security, her identity, and possibly her sanity along the way.

She rarely had the luxury of simply loving him, the beautiful boy who was her only child. It made her a different mother, him a different man, and she hopes it was the right choice. There's no way for her to know.

All that is left is burning, and all she can do is watch. Derek is dead, John stripped away forever. Even Cameron is gone. Only Sarah and Ellison remain to pick up the pieces. The ache in her heart is even more painful than the ache in her head.

Ellison might be the reason for this moment—not by intention, but that changes nothing—yet Sarah knows it's possible she'll find herself forgiving him.

No-one else knows the truth of all she's lived, and there'll be no-one else to talk to in the few years she has left.

Her life—hard before John was born, an act of vigilance every day since—was lonely to begin with.

Sixty seconds ago, it all became so much worse.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
